1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blood alcohol content monitoring device. More particularly, the invention relates to a blood alcohol content monitoring device which provides warnings as an individual is prepared to take a drink that would place him or her beyond a preselected blood alcohol content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alcohol is a contributing factor to many accidents. As individuals drink, their blood alcohol content rises. The increase in their blood alcohol content impairs their ability to control themselves and their surroundings. Unfortunately, as individuals drink more and more, their ability to appreciate the risks they encounter decreases. The failure to appreciate the risks associated with their drinking often leads individuals to drink more and more without understanding the intoxication level they are reaching. As such, these individuals fail to fully appreciate the dangerous environment which they are creating with their continued drinking.
This problem is especially pronounced when people drink and drive. As individuals drink a small amount, they often do not appreciate their impaired coordination. They also do not appreciate the gradual decrease in coordination when they simply have an additional drink.
It is, therefore, desirable for individuals to monitor their blood alcohol content while they drink alcohol so they are warned when they reach an unsafe blood alcohol content level. Prior devices have attempted to address the issue of monitoring blood alcohol content. However, these devices are generally difficult to operate, do not provide individuals with all the information they require and are quite cumbersome in size.
A need, therefore, exists for a blood alcohol content monitoring device which is convenient to use and provides users with relevant information they require. The present invention provides such a blood alcohol content monitoring device.